Killer Konuchiz: Big N Bad
by EvilChikara
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga: Super Model, singer, and all around badass is going to a new high school with her band. There she meets Sasuke Uchiha. What could happen, right? Wrong! SasuHina, ShikaTema, KibaIno, NejiTen and LeeSaku. "SCREW YOU!" The girls are in hell.
1. My Band

... Hi! This is my first ever fanfic on...well anything! So don't hurt me if I did anything wrong! Thank you! I don't own ANY of the songs or people. But I own Natsumi and Julia! They will be in here! Thanks again! READ ON!

* * *

Snap Back

"Good Moring Konoha! We have very big news! The vocalist of Killer Kunochiz, Hinata Hyuuga, and her band are going to Konoha High School! Speaking of the famous band, here is their only song, but we also heard they are in progress of making much more! That's What You Get by Killer Kunochiz!" Sasuke's fucking radio shouted. But then, guitars and drums started to play. Soon, a strong and velvet voice started singing.

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

There was a long pause, but the interments keep going. There were two bass guitars and the wooden sticks slamming the drums. Then the voice came again.

"I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
"Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

* * *

Sitting up, the indigo haired beauty slammed the alarm clock on the ground. Hinata Hyuuga may look cute or even sexy but she had a really short temper, epically when it came to getting up in the morning for school. She grumbled as gravity took an effect on her delacate form. A loud sigh was heard from the door way. Hinata turned back to the large door to see her manager and aunty, Konan. She got up and smiled to her favorite and only aunty.

"Good morning, Aunty Konan. " The singer and model said before she yawned and scanned the large messy room for her uniform.

Konan sighed and shock her head. Her niece was a very beautiful girl though she was a really big slob. "Hina-kun, you know you have to clean your room. I can barely see the carped, which is really nice by the way," The older women said as she threw a bag with clothes on it to Hinata's face. Luckily, she caught it and smiled to her guardian.

Mumbling a quick thank you, Hinata rushed into her bathroom and quickly got ready for the first day of school. Konan walked and sat down on the queen sized red satin sheets. Her niece was going to Konoha High School as was the rest of Killer Konuchiz, but they didn't know that. The other girls were outside the room grumbling about their 'totally UGLY outfits'. Well, two out of the three outside were. The other was doing her hair, which she cut yesterday. When Hinata came out, Konan smirked at her niece's pissed off expression. Konan eyed the uniform. The shirt looked a little too tight. It was a pure white with short sleeves that didn't even go passed her chest. There were many reasons to why Hinata was a model and you could see three of them clearly. (N/A: Just for the record, I am NOT a perv. That's Naruto.)

Hinata grumbled as her aunty smirked and spun her wrist. She obeyed and gave Konan a quick 360 degree look. Konan had to admit, her niece had a killer body. She did, Hinata had the whole package; flat stomach, deep curves, thick thighs, slender hands, dainty feet, long fingers, perfect teeth, and her chest was more mature than 16 year olds her age. What got to the indigo haired model the most was the skirt; it was deep blue and black plaid going to her upper thigh, giving anyone who looked a vision of the perfect model. Konan, smirk still in place, nodded her approval throwing Hinata gold hoop earrings and a tube of pink gel. Hinata threw it back.

"No way in hell is I wearing** lip gloss**. **Ever**," the annoyed teen said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

All her aunty did was smirk bigger.

* * *

Temari had a bad felling about this. Going to a new high school that is. She and her band mates had always been home schooled, why break the routine now? Their manger wanted to make them more popular with kids their age. TenTen was happy and ready to tackle the challenge head on, as always. Though, when she saw the uniforms they would be wearing, she wanted to burn them in pieces. So did Temari and Ino. And by the way Hinata was yelling in her room with Konan raising her voice at certain points meant Hinata hated it as much. The three of them were happy they didn't need to wear the weird school shoes TenTen had to wear during her lower grades. Ino wore her dark purple low tops with her graffiti on it. Temari wore green high tops with blue shoe laces and 1 inch heels. TenTen had her favorite black and silver Nikes. And most defiantly, Konan would make Hinata wear wedge heels. Just the thought of wedge heels made them all shiver in horror.

Ino, who had been doing her hair, turned to Temari and TenTen who were sitting on the floor glancing at Hinata's door. "So," The blonde started. "Who's gonna tell me what hell hole I'm going to now?"

"The hell I know," TenTen puffed.

"I'll tell you that, girls. For now, don't get into trouble okay? Their principal is a really good friend of mine and I got you guys in because she lost a bet." (N/A: Guess who?)

They didn't have to look up to see their manager's face to know that was her concerned voice. But they did look up to see their singer. Hinata gave in to her aunty and up on the freaking lip-gloss and the irritating hooped earrings. Then after a five minute disagreement on her shoes, she finally put on the baby blue wedge heels and Konan helped tie the ribbon around her ankle.

The bad felling in Temari's gut didn't go away when she saw her other best friend. It got worse if anything. That didn't help because when ever Temari would have a bad felling; Hinata's presents would make it go away instantly. This had to have something to do with Hinata. For now, she let it slide and looked at her friend with a sly smirk.

"Looking good, eh Nata-chan," she said.

"I could say the same for you three."

TenTen, Ino and Temari glared at her. They all had a sense of style and uniforms weren't in their range of what they would call 'fashion'. Hinata smirked as she found a way to shut them up. That is until they got into the limo and all TenTen and Ino could talk about was how hot the guys better be. Temari and Hinata shared a knowing glance. Temari somehow made Hinata fell this weird felling that something was going to happen.

Oh, how right they were.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done! In the next one is when we meet...The guys...

The guys are: SasuGay (Chicken Ass), NaruTard (Lemon Head), Pineapple, Flee, Buggie, Panda, Spandex, Hippy and Tubby

Can you guess?


	2. Akatsuki Beat Down

Helloo!! This is the second chapter to KK. This was kind of rushed because my mom is like pregnant and was like yelling at me and my brothers and sisters to go in the car...pain in my ass.

Itachi:Like how you're a pain in my ass, right?

Evil:Go in your little emo hole and die will ya?

Itachi:Ladies first.

DC:Don't own Naruto...but I own this piece of chocolate...

* * *

As soon as limo pulled to a stop, Temari literally kicked the door open and snatched Ino's, Hinata's and TenTen's hands. She ran like hell once her heels touched the concrete. Hinata stumbled on her feet a few times in her best friend's grip. TenTen broke free and started running alongside the blonde with Ino on her back. They received strange looks, but Ino's glare stopped them from doing anything but talk about them.

"Come on, TenTen! You're stronger than this! Go faster, Buns!" Ino yelled trying to influence the tall brunette as they entered the empty hall ways.

Said girl glared hard. "I am strong! You should stop eating those fucking HoHos, fatass!"

"Temari, if you don't fucking stop dragging me I'm going break your damn arm, fuck-tramp!" Hinata voiced her mind and yanked her hand away from the blonde.

"Shut your ass, dumb fuck. I was trying to get away from our annoying manger. I can see how she's related to you!"

"SCREW YOU! Let's just get those bitch ass motha fucking papers with our shit we gotta call classes and get the hell out of here before those jackasses called fans try to rape us!" The singer said as she steadied herself on the wall trying not to fall over in the high heels.

Yes, that is how they really are. Bad to the bone and swear maniacs. It was really funny seeing them so nice on T.V. then you'd see them in public starting a fight with teens five years older than them. They don't swear as much as they do when they're with Konan. But by themselves, epically when they're with people they don't know or don't like, they will, can and would tell them off. No matter whom they are or what they're doing. And it's even funnier when you see four models yelling back and forth calling each other a bitch then still call each other their best friends. Walking down the hall, TenTen dropped Ino on her ass and continued walking. Her back started hurting when Ino pulled out her chocolate. Hinata rolled her eyes and pulled up her purse. Out of all the girls, Hinata cursed the most and still carried around a purse. Not like anything important is in there, she isn't stupid. She keeps her iPod and phone in her bra. Ino carries around a purse, too, for her food. The other girls put their phones, money and iPods in their bra, too. If someone tried to steal their purses they would see a whole lot of chocolate, cookies, pens, hairpins, tampons, coupons, empty gum wrappers and trash. Temari looked around.

"Are we late? No one is fucking here. Wait, do you hear that?" She asked as TenTen and Ino stopped bickering and they all listened. Several feet echoed on the tile until someone spoke up. It was a female voice that Hinata recognized instantly.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GIRL?! IF KONAN IS LATE AGAIN, I'LL KICK HER AS-HINA-OUJI!! WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU, WOMEN?! I WAS WORRIED OUT OF MY FUCKIN' MIND! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO GIVE YOU'RE FAVORITE COUSIN A HEART ATTACK!"

Yes, that was Natsumi Hyuuga. Natsumi was wearing a full white baggy sweat-shirt with red letters in graffiti that spelled out 'SCREW THA REST, I ROLL WIT DA BEST!' with black shadows in the back of the letters. On the back it said: 'SHAWTY OF THA AKATSUKI' with tons of stars around it. Her long white hood over her eyes with her name on the hood. She always had a great body, better than Hinata's, which nobody thought was possible. She wore the jacket to hide her body, but she was a loud and loved to make people laugh. Natsumi was Hinata's older cousin, Neji's younger sister, and she was strong as hell. She was on the boxing team plus in every AP class there is. Natsumi had thick brown hair that went to her knees in her high pony tail with long spiky bangs over her eyes and two thick locks to her shoulder. Her smile could light a room but she has a bad temper, ADD and ADHD, which is why she gets distracted from a lot of things. Today, her older cousin was wearing black skinny jeans that showed off her amazing legs and thighs. On her feet were all red skate shoes with black shoe laces. Natsumi is a full fledge member of the gang Akatsuki. She was also half-cousins with Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, her mother being a Uchiha.

There was another girl behind her who Hinata recognized. That was Julia Uchiha, first cousins with Natsumi and second cousins with the Uchiha brothers. She looked just like any other Uchiha; waist long black hair, pale skin, and pitch black eyes. That's all you could tell that she has Uchiha blood. Julia is loud, and doesn't know when to shut up. She's kind of smart but you can never really know. She and Natsumi have been best friends since they've been born, which was on the same day, Natsumi is two hours older. But Julia doesn't look like her older cousin. She's got a athletic body with a visible six pack nor does she have any 'model' type of body. Julia is on the track team and is another full fledge member of the Akatsuki. She wore a track dark green track jacket with a black t-shirt under and baggy black pants. They wore the same shoes but Julia had white laces. Standing side by side, they could easily tell that Julia was at least five inches taller than her older cousin.

Hinata found herself in a death hug by the brown haired beauty. "OUJI-SAMA!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Natsumi yelled at the indigo haired girl. Hinata was at least three inches taller than her.

"Look, we got fucking hold up, okay? She's kind of your damn aunty too, so go to bitch to her." She smirked.

Snapping her fingers, Natsumi smirked back. "Nope, she's your mom's younger sister! Your mom is married to my dad's brother. I don't have any of her blood in my system. What'cha gone do now, motha sucka? HA! HOT WHEELS! BEAT THAT!"

"Stop your fucking yelling, Natsumi! You're blowing my damn ear drums!"

"Screw you, Hidan! Why the hell are you here anyway? Don't you have some hooker you gotta screw?" She yelled then turned to a silver haired man with weird magenta-like eyes.

"I would, but she has to pay the bill for my fucking hearing aid!"

"Go rot in hell like your mom, son of a bitch!!"

"Already am, HOOKER!"

"WANT TO REPEAT YOUSELF, FUCKHEAD!?"

"WHAT YOUR DEAF AND BLIND!?"

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUT SIDE, OLD MAN!? I'M GAME, PONY BOY!"

"I DON'T HIT WHORES!"

"WELL I DO, BITCH!!"

Temari leaned over to Ino and TenTen, "I like her. We're going to get along with her very well."

The other two laughed as they continued to fight and call each other names. Hinata commented here and there saying things like: "Bitch fight!" Soon, Natsumi tried to attack him but was hold back by the other members of the Akatsuki. Julia sighed smacked her while she punched Hidan in his head. Natsumi gets into fights like there's no tomorrow but her and Hidan don't always see eye to eye. Well, they never do agree on anything. Somehow they went out two years back when they were freshmen. It was absolutely hell when they were dating. They were two loud, crazy, and mysterious people, but Hidan, no matter how much he denies it, still has feelings for her. Hidan was the first one out of the whole school to see Natsumi without any jacket on. Their first date was to Hidan's family's private beach. Natsumi, being the stubborn and strong aggressive girl she was since birth, tried to struggle out of their grasps. Hidan was being pulled back by Kisame, Deidara and Tobi. Everybody else was holding Natsumi against the lockers, except the four models.

"Go die in the ditch you came form!!" Hidan yelled sticking up his middle figure.

"Bite me, bitch!!!"

"Che. I already did."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"So I've heard."

Kisame tried to stop their argument. "Whoa hold up! How the hell did this get to how's better in bed?"

This made everybody stop what they were doing. Sasori let go of the now calm brown haired girl and walked away. He had a black sweat shirt like what Natsumi was wearing, baggy jeans and full black sneakers, all the other guys were wearing the same thing. "Well, I'm going to see if Mr. Gay-Snake will finally quit if I suddenly pull down his pants and scream rape."

"Well, I got that shitty class too. Son of a bitch put us on the same schedule, un."

"OH! TOBI GOTS THE SAME CLASS AS DEIDARA-SEMPAI AND SASORI-SEMPAI!"

"Oh, fuck no!! That bitch!!"

"Fucking principal!! Thinks he can get away with everything, un?! That fucker! I'm going to key his car, un!"

"Didn't that bitch get a new car?"

"Yeah, he did -smirk- that's why I said it."

"You have an evil mind. I've taught you well, young grass-hopper."

"Okay, I knew you were gay and all but-"

"Screw off Deidara."

They finally turned down the corner with Tobi shouting that he wanted to help. Natsumi put on a smile and walk to the girls again. The three other non-Hyuuga girls back up a step. She laughed but didn't feel offended. That, believe it or not, happens daily between the two. She waved her hand telling them she was safe to approach now. She dug in her pocket that was in front of her jacket. When she found it, she pulled out a black shot gun and tossed it to her younger cousin. Hinata caught it, but tossed it back and reached in her bra. Then she too was holding a small black gun.

"Where'd you get it? Is it illegal? Eh, that's my old one! You bitch! You jacked it!"

Hinata shrugged. "I get that a lot. No, it was yours. You should know it's illegal. But wasn't that Neji's?"

She shook her head then pulled out another full sized gun. "This is."

"Can we just go? I want to burn down the science lab then blame one of the ANBUs." Zetzu said and crossed his arms under his chest. His big hood was covering his face.

"I'm listening. What do you have in mind?"

Julia sighed. "No burning down buildings. You're still on parole, Kakuzu."

"So, the birdies are going to pick me up tomorrow. They don't even have proof that I did pick that lock," said Natsumi trying to defend him, making herself looking like a criminal.

Kakuzu looked at her like she grew three heads. "But you did? Hidan, did you really fuck up those cameras that bad?"

"Hell yeah."

"You know I did it. We all know that. But they don't. Now, let's get our asses to gym!"

Hidan hid behind Kakuzu. "Hell no. In gym we're gonna do boxing. I know you'll pick me just to hit me and get away with it, you bitch."

Natsumi grabbed all of the girls' hands and skipped to the gym, Zetzu and Kakuzu talked about their evil plan to blow up the science lab while the guys were sulking. Whenever they have a to play a physical contact sport, the girls always beat their asses.

* * *

I know I said we're going to meet the guys but I wanted you guys to meet the Akatsuki first. Pein and Konan are way older and married already. Natsumi and Julia are my very own rpc! I named Julia after my friend and Natsumi means summer beauty.

Yeah, I made Hinata kind of like a gangsta! Well, her cousins are gang members, why not her too, right? The guns are awesome. Again sorry it's rushed. Thanks I'll get up the next part, k? The next one is when we meet the guys.

Itachi:Great...

Sasuke:ITACHI!!!

Sakura & Ino:SASUKE-KUNN!!!! Itachi-san?

Itachi:Oh fuck. Why am I here?

Evil:'Cuz I said so! Thanks guys!


	3. Meeting the Guys

O.o...

Part three is done?! NO F***ING WAY! :O

Well, as you can see, it is done.

And I'm sorry to say that I will not be able to post the forth part until I get my lazy ass to finish 'Reasons We Kill'

I'm sorry ppl!! But keep holding on, **I WILL FINISH WHAT I'VE STARTED! ;D BOLD ROCKS MY PURPLE UNICORN SOCKS!**

lol :) [l-o-l smiley face :P]

Sooo...I do not own Naruto...but if I _did_, that would be a whole different story! Enjoy!

* * *

"What the-?"

"What's the matter, lil' cuz?"

"I just noticed that you guys aren't wearing the school uniform. What's up with that?"

And indeed, the Akatsuki were not wearing the school uniform at all. Well, that's what it looked to the famous band members. Julia smirked and unzipped her jacket to revile a black Konoha track shirt. The guys lifted up their jackets to show off their team shirts. Hidan and Kakuzu had shirts that said 'Konoha High Soccer Team'. Kisame's shirt said the swim team. And Zetzu wasn't in any club; he just had a shirt that said 'Yo' Mama'. While Natsumi refused to take off her jacket. But Julia did it for her and held it up high so she couldn't reach it. Everybody looked at the brown haired girl, shocked as hell. The guys had nose bleeds with their jaws dropped and eyes wide. The girls were looking back and front to Hinata and Natsumi.

Kakuzu: "Damn." –takes pictures- "This would be big money!" –snickers-

Zetzu: "Fuck yeah."

Kisame: "…Itachi's going to kill me if I told him I saw Natsumi-chan without her jacket…"

Hidan: "-sob- Why is it always the hot ones?! WHY?!"

Hinata: "I told you we are related."

Ino: "Aww damn!"

TenTen: "How can she carry such bi-"

Natsumi: "DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTESES, TENTEN!!"

Temari: "…Five models? In one school? WHY DON'T WE JUST FUCKING CALL ALL THE DAMN LOCAL POPAROTIZE IN THE CITY?"

Everyone looked to the blonde with their eyebrows raised. "Emotional much?" TenTen asked sarcastically while rolling her eyes. When everyone looked back to Natsumi, who had her jacket back on, her arms crossed, nose held high in the air and a dark blush on her face. She smacked Julia on her head and continued walking. Well, stomped off into the gym.

Julia rubbed her head and glared at the door. "Diva," She mumbled and walked in causiously. Zetzu pushed her through the door earning him a death glare in return. The guys went to change while the girls went into the girls' locker room to change too. Julia showed them their lockers which were on the same asile as hers and Natsumi's. Natsumi didn't seem to pay them attention at all due to the fact that she was on her cell phone, giggling and talking softly.

Leaning over, Ino asked the female Uchiha who she was talking to. Julia smiled and closed her locker then leaned on it while crossing her arms under her chest. "That's her girlfriend. Haku is her name, I think."

They nodded and continued to get changed. The other two were ready. Then TenTen stopped suddenly. "Wait...Julia-san, did you say girlfriend?"

"Hai."

"So, Natsumi-san is bisexual?"

"Hai."

Hinata looked back to her cousin who had her back to them, still talking softly. "I didn't know that," She said and tried to pull down her shirt which was sticking to her body. Thankfully the shirt was long and went to her thighs. But the pants went an inch below her shirt. Once they were done with everything and Natsumi put away her phone, all the girls went into the gym to see the guys waiting for them on the bleachers.

Just as they sat next to the guys, a back door slammed open to revile more teens with the same uniforms as them on. All of them were tired expect for ten handsome boys with nice bodies. The band couldn't help but to stare at them in awe. Temari eyed out the tall guy with the spiky pony tail while licking her lips. TenTen did the same to the tall teen with long brown hair. Ino whistled lowly as the handsome brunette with wild spiky hair run his hand through his hair. She bit back the urge to run to him and kiss the living daylight out of him. 'Tempting,' The blonde thought, biting her french tip nails. On the other hand, Hinata sat cross legged and talked to her cousins with no interest in the hot guys meters away from them. She was also unaware that the raven haired Uchiha was staring at her intensely.

Natsumi jumped up and ran to the group of boys. It was funny to see how taller they are compared to her small form. But the guys, well not Sasuke and Neji, were watching her chest as she ran to greet them. When she did that, the rest of the Akatsuki, minus Julia who didn't care, moved back to the other side of the bleachers. Nobody knew what she was saying but after she said it and they responded, she skipped back with the rest walking coolly behind her. As they approached the band, Natsumi went to the back of them and introduced all of the guys in order.

_~May the dramatic intros begin!~_

"Guys, this is," She placed her hand on the guy who had a bag of chips. Her other hand took the chips away and ate one. "Akamichi Chouji. He has the best chips ever! His nickname is Tubby." Then she threw back the package which he caught and nodded.

She jumped on the back of the guy with a spiky pony tail. He groaned while she giggled. "This is my best friend ever! Nara Shikamaru! I named him Pineapple. He's been my best friend since me and Julia moved here a couple of years ago! I love him so no being mean to him, got it?" Natsumi fixed his hair with her spit, acting like his mother.

Shikamaru groaned, "Natsu-chan," He whined. "You're acting like my mother." He took her hands from his head and placed her on the ground. Rolling her shiny gray eyes, she kissed his cheek and moved on to the next guy who happened to be her older half brother.

"Neji-Oneechan, you know Hina-Ouji! Everybody else, this is my big brother Hyuuga Neji! I nicknamed him Hippy. Well, I didn't some old lady did one day and we-" A hand that belonged to her older brother was placed over her big mouth.

Quickly, she stumbbled to the next guy which was another brunette. She placed her arm on his shoulder and acted cool by throwing her head back with a smirk. "My main nigga, Sabaku no Kankuro. Nicknamed Poppet." He threw his head back. After a couple of 'gangster' moments, she moved to the next guy of the flock.

Then her arms encircled around Rock Lee's neck. "This stud is Rock Lee! And he was my first boyfriend and now he's my sparing buddy! I nicknamed him Spandex 'cause he used to always wear the horrid thing until I gave him a full on makeover! He used to have really freaky eye brows too and a blow hair cut but I changed that!"

Smiling, she let go of the poor boy and grabbed onto a red head's hand. "This is Sabaku no Gaara; I'm sure you know him, Tema-chan, as well as Kanky-chan. He's One of my best of all best friends next to Shikamaru! I nicknamed him Panda-Boy 'cause…well it's a long story." Squeezing his hand one last time, she moved.

Coiling her long arms around two male's necks, Natsumi looked at the girls again. "This hottie hot hottie is Inuzuka Kiba. A babe magnet. Nicknamed The Flee," She looked to her left to see Kiba roll his eyes. Then she looked to her right. "Aburame Shino here is our very own Playboy. Haha just kidding! He's nicknamed Buggie because he likes to collect bugs!" Letting go of them she went to the next tall teen.

Natsumi tackled the blonde into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around in a circle. They laughed and she was set down on the ground again. Smiling brightly, she hugged the blonde from the side and he did the same. "Meet my ice cream buddy Uzumaki Naruto! I named him Lemon Head because whenever he gets lost, I just look for his bright yellow hair and bright blue eyes."

Giggling, Natsumi placed her arm on another really tall and really pale male's shoulder. Bringing up her other arm, she snapped her figures and moved her head from side to side as the male did the same, standing with his hands on his hips. "Sai may look hot, girls, but he's gay so don't try anything. You've been warned. I named him Snap. He's the only gay guy in our class."

Standing completely quiet staring at the singer, Sasuke felt weight on his back and arms around his neck. Looking back, he sighed. It's just his idiotic older cousin. "Last but so not least, is Uchiha Sasuke! My other gifted lil' cousin!" He groaned. "Mahwah!" She said as she kissed his cheek and got off of him to take all the girl's hands and lift them up.

At that moment, Kankuro and Gaara took a step forward and so did Temari. Before they could react, the brothers were in a death hug by their sister. "I missed you guys," She said.

"We missed you too, Temari-Oneechan," Kankuro replied for him and his little brother.

"Do you have to be over dramatic, Nat?" Julia said side-glacing at her older cousin. "It was just intros not anything imporant. And they already know Hippy-kun."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Well, other than the girls knowing Neji, I'm sure they wanted to meet the guys, right, girls?"

All eyes were faced to the band. Tenten was staring at the tall dark haired teen who she found out was Natsumi's older brother. 'Wow,' She thought. 'He's even hotter up close! GAH~!' Ino was fixing her, now, short blonde hair, trying to look good infront of the guys. Hinata was openly glaring at the younger male Uchiha, who was staring back at her with a semi-aravated look. Temari sighed.

"Um…My name is…my name…" Tenten tried to start while she continued to stare at the Hyuuga boy.

Ino nugded her in her ribs softly. "Heh. That's Huang Tenten. I'm Yamanaka Ino. It's nice to meet you all," The blonde said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. My name is Tenten. Right! I got it now, thanks Ino-chan."

"Baka."

Unbeknowen to them, the younger Uchiha male was dragged away by the Hyuuga singer. Hinata finally strop gripping Sasuke's P.E shirt when they had gotten into the showers in the girls' locker room.

Hinata flipped a stran of her long hair beind her shoulder irrataed. "Why didn't you tell me you go here?" She whispered in a angry voice while glaring at his deep eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Well if we were talking to each other, than I guess I would have. I didn't go see Hanabi this week and you didn't tell me," Sasuke whispered back harshly.

She slammed her hand into the wall. "That's no excuse! We had a deal that we would not be in the same school! I could lose my job! Or mother will keep Hanabi with her and father!"

"This isn't my falut, Hinata, don't blame me for Konan's mistake! Your manger should know about why we c-"

This made the Hyuuga girl even more pissed than she was origanaly. "No, she doesn't! She didn't tell me what school we'd be going to, so I couldn't warn you! But…" She sighed and pulled her long hand through her hair. A sign that Sasuke knew to be her calming down. "Agh. When are you coming to see Hanabi?" She sighed again.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall of the shower. "I was planning today," he said and tried to find anything that may have changed over the last month her saw her. She got taller, if by only two inches, he noted. Also, the P.E uniform looked good on her. 'Wonder what the regular unifrom would look like on her…'

She looked at him questionaly, "Stop looking at me like that, pervert."

That seemed to slap him back to realitly. "I'm not the pervert. _You_ are the one that pulled us into a _shower_."

Huffing, she spinned on her heel and stomped out with a light blush. She hoped that Sasuke didn't notice that. "Why do you have to make everything so damn _dirty_?!"

Unfortanaitly for her, he did notice the blush. 'Oh really now?' A smirk graced his lips as he walked coolly toward her. Just before Hinata's dainty hand got to touch the knob of the locker room, his hand gripped it loosely before he pushed her small body to the nearest locker to them, not hard enough for it to hurt her. But he did notice the shock in her pale eyes when he dropped his head so he was hovering over her.

"What are you _doing_?" She hissed.

He didn't respond with a answer in words. Instead, he pinned her wrist above her head with one hand and connered her with the other. He smirked at her confused and fustrated experssion. Suddently and much faster than she had expected, his smooth lips were brushing against her ear, "It's been a long time…Hinata." His words took away her breath, as usual. Sasuke always knew Hinata's weak spots.

But, somehow, she broke from his hold and pushed him to the side. "Sasuke," She sighed. "You're such an idiot; it isn't even funny anymore!"

"So…I used to amuse you with my stupidity? Are you saying I'm humorous?"

"What? No! Stop putting words into my mouth!"

"Oh, so you're saying I'm drop dead sexy?"

"Where did that come from? And, hell no!"

"Well, I have to agree with you on that a one; I am drop dead smexy, aren't I?" He said ignoring her and posing against the lockers behind him.

Just as she was about to slam his overly air filled head into the wall, he was saved by the bell. "Agh!"

Sasuke smirked again. "What class do you have next, home?"

"Don't call me that. Julia said that I have English next, with…Mr. Hatake, I think."

"How ironic. I have that class next too." His smirk couldn't have gotten bigger.

"Oh, what a joy. A _whole_ class period…with _you_." You could hear the enthusiasm laced with the words she recited.

Or maybe not.

* * *

Yes, my spelling sucks D;

Hopefully, you all don't get mad and read 'Reasons We Kill' :]

Thanks guys. And review! ;D

~Chikara *-*


	4. Begining of Romance?

...

I'm alive. Yes, yes. I made this chapter about a month ago and I just now noticed I forgot to put it up!! ^^'' Don't I feel stupid...

Anyway! If you had read my pro. it said that I'll be thinking of new stories while doing my other ones...

Damn...I'mma be buzzy xD lol.

Hope you all likely or no likey. Whatever you guys decide!! ;] Enjoy!

* * *

As Hinata violently shoved Sasuke out of the girls' locker room, the room was buzzing with teen girls changing and gossiping about everything they heard over a few hours to their friends. Hinata sighed as she figured that no one saw her, or rather heard her and the Uchiha screaming at each other. But all of those thoughts were thrown out the window when an arm found itself around her wrist and forcefully dragged her back to her band. Looking up, she saw it was TenTen who dragged her from the showers. Hinata pulled her arm away from the brunette then noticed five pairs of eyebrows raised and a few arms crossed under their chest.

"What?" She asked, trying to play innocent and incompetent to their glances.

Temari threw her arms up in the air while rolling her eyes dramatically. "Don't play around, Hinata, we saw you and Uchiha come in here and never come out! What's with that, huh?" She placed her palms on her hips and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

Hinata sighed. Temari can be just like her mother sometimes. _'Troublesome best friends,'_ she mused then shook it off. "It was nothing, really. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, alright?" She said sarcastically while pulling off her shirt and replacing it with her uniform shirt. She didn't even do anything on her first P.E day. Well, other than have a bitter fight with her ex boyfriend.

"Did he do anything, Hinata?" TenTen demanded while she smoothed out her skirt then buttoned her white shirt. She looked over to the indigo beauty.

"He didn't do anything to me, so drop it, will ya?"

This time Ino spoke up while fixing her shoes, "Because if he did—"

"For Kami's sake people! Sasuke didn't do anything to me, I dragged him in here. Just to talk, nothing big, so don't have a cow," Hinata responded then put on those annoying heels. She sighed, "Actually, I have English next...with Sasuke."

"And TenTen-chan here has Life Science with Natsumi and I," Julia responded. Hinata didn't even see her or notice her lying on the bench against the lockers, in her full uniform or, well, what she had originally had on to begin with. Then she noticed one more person missing.

"Julia-Chan?"

"Hm, Hinata."

"Where is Natsu-Oneecha-?"

"She got sent to the principal's office." The Uchiha snickered and smirked with mirth deep in her dark coal eyes.

The Hyuuga just nodded, not needing further explanation on the matter. Just as she finished, Temari finished too and they were on their way out when the boys came up to them. Hinata looked at Sasuke, who was in the front of the others, smirking at her like he just came up with the most evil plan in the history of evil plans. As he stood in front of her, mere inches from her face, she looked up into his very amused eyes. Hinata just had to be smaller than that damned Uchiha air-head. Her glassy eyes glared at him.

"What do _you_ want, Uchiha?"

He chuckled into his hand, "I came to walk you to class, being the gentleman I am and all." His smirk couldn't have gotten bigger than that.

Hinata huffed and crossed her arms under her chest, to which Sasuke took notice off. She really did look like the super model she portrayed to be on television and in magazines. "Don't treat me like some idiotic little kid, Uchiha! I can handle myself, I'll find my own way to class, thank you."

Then Ino leaned in to her ear to whisper: "Hinata, you don't even know the room number yet."

She blushed in embarrassment then looked to the right. "S-So? I-I'll find out! And I won't need an Uchiha's help either!" She shouted with determination and pride.

"Yeah! I like the way you think, Hina-chan!" TenTen voiced with encouragement from her left side. Hinata hadn't even noticed her there until now. "We don't need any one to guide us; we are independent women who can navigate themselves so I'd have to say I'd decline your offer, Neji-San." TenTen was the 'independent-womanish' one out of them all.

The older Hyuuga teen shock his head and sighed. "Women are too prideful about themselves. That will be your down fall in the future..."

"What'd you say?!" Ino screamed angrily while trying to reach the long hair boy. Fortunately, Julia held onto the collar of her t-shirt to restrain her from annihilation of the Hyuuga genius. Ino, on the other hand, was the extreme hot head who seemed she wanted to hurt everybody who defied her.

"He meant to say," Nara Shikamaru stated, stopping the Yamanaka from her slaughter. "That woman are troublesome to deal with." Like that helped at all.

With her hands on her hips for the second time that morning, Temari glared at the lazy Nara. "What the hell are you saying, Pineapple boy?"

This time, Kiba spoke up from the right side of Sasuke, who was still smirking at Hinata, and faced Ino. "It's nothing personal, Barbie; don't make a big deal out of it."

"Barbie?!" Ino screamed/repeated. Julia 'accidently' lost her grip on the collar of the shirt. All Ino's thoughts about the tall brunette went up in flames along with the thoughts Temari had with the Nara genius. _'Nobody calls Yamanaka Ino a **BARBIE** doll!'_

Before anything else got too ugly, Julia stepped in, "We'd all better be going to class before we're late, ne?"

The rest grunted but complied with her wishes and proceeded to leave. Hinata turned and waved back to her friends as she heard Temari mumble something about Lunch and whatever. She stood next to her cousin, who took it upond himself to block her from the Uchiha's gaze. She thank god that it was Friday...Speaking of Friday...

"Neji-Niisan," Hinata called while turning her glare away from the Uchiha's back, though she knew he and the rest of the group were listening. "Are you and Natsumi-Neechan going to father's annual 'family' day thing today?"

Neji nodded but before he got to say anything, Naruto, who was surprisingly silent, hugged the tall Hyuuga genius. "Neji here is going to take us too! Isn't that great, Hinata-Hime?" Neji pushed the blonde off of him and wiped off the invisible dirt from his uniform.

Getting a better look at the guys, Hinata noticed that all the guys, unlike the notorious Akatsuki, had the boys' uniform but with their own personality in it also. Neji had his neat and tidy with his ever famous dark gray bandana around his forehead. Naruto had his black blazer unbuttoned with a bright orange shirt under it messily hanging. Lee's was just like Naruto's with a dark green shirt. The Aburame had another jacket over his already hot school jacket. Kiba, on the other hand, wasn't so modest. The dark haired teen hand his blazer collar up and unbuttoned but with no shirt, showing his well-formed eight pack. Gosh, he is hot! She looked to Sai and found that his uniform was buttoned but had a lighter black shirt under. Gaara and Kankuro's uniform was like Naruto's and Lee's, but with their colors; red and light purple. Shikamaru seemed like he didn't care about what he looked like and it said that from what he looked like; blazer messed up and wrinkled with his lazy face dropping, Choji's looked much like Shikamaru actually.

Then Sasuke. He looked extremely hot!

_Err...'Did I just think that?'_

Well, Uchihas are always hot. Even Itachi, Sasuke's older brother was very, very hot. She personally knew Uchiha Itachi from a movie they made toughter and even modeled with him from time to time. Anyway, back to the younger Uchiha heartthrob. Sasuke's uniform was much like Kiba's, but he did have a dark blue shirt under and the Uchiha fan on his back. His naturally messed up hair was even messier than before, Hinata noticed, proably because of her. _'Stupid...**hot**...idiotic...**handsome**...Uchiha.'_

"Yeah, that'll be great," Hinata said with little feeling. Her cousin seemed to notice then leaned down to her ear, "Do they know about Hanabi-Sama?" The heiress shook her head for her answer.

"That's lovely," He scoffed. "Should I bring them anyway? They were bound to find out through Sasuke anyhow," Neji offered as some sort of agreement. While the other guys, excluding Sasuke who had his own bubble around him, had puzzled expressions.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Lee, bumping into Neji after he almost hopped his way between the Hyuuga cousins.

"It's none of your concern, Lee." Neji glared at his green friend then back to Sasuke. "I'm still surprised that Sasuke hasn't told you a-"

"As am I that you haven't told them, _Hyuuga_," Sasuke barked lowly while glaring at the taller male. How dare Neji, he popped Sasuke's no-talky bubble!

Neji glared right back, "It isn't my place to discus Hinata-Sama's privet life, _Uchiha_." His own voice hinting somewhat of annoyance and irritation.

Sasuke and Neji always had heated blood for each other, no matter how much they respected each other. In Neji's eyes, Sasuke was just some spoiled little Uchiha gaki. And in Sasuke's eyes, Neji was a blind Hyuuga who didn't give a damn about anybody other than himself.

Of course, they both were very wrong about both assumptions.

But then again, they left out that they are too prideful to admit that fact.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. Today was going to be hell. And when she got to Konan's, her aunty is going to have hell to pay for it too. That wasn't a threat; that's a promise. Of course she couldn't wait to see her daughters' glowing face when her daddy comes to see her...

The singer was pulled out of her dream land when a long arm dropped around her shoulders and dragged her to the right. Naruto practically pushed her into the closed door, if it wasn't for Sasuke she would have went face first into it.

"JIRAYA-SENSEI!! YO OLD MAN! WE GOTS A NEWBI HER'E SO BE NICE, YOU PERVERT!" Naruto yelled into the filled class room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while running a hand thru his naturally sexy hair. Hinata, too, couldn't help but laugh on the inside at how _idiotic_ he was being. That was, until he 'accidently' trailed a finger up her spine, feeling her tense. As Sasuke walked by to his seat, his smirk was evident, even when his back was turned to her.

_'That bastard...Well, **two** can play at your little 'game', Uchiha Sasuke.'_

* * *

Ino mindlessly chewed on her wad of Hubba Bubba Bubble Gum, her favorite. She sighed and combed through her short blonde locks with her fingers. Math was a real pain in her ass. Though she was good and able to solve almost anything that they threw at her, she still hated listening to them talk on and on. So, she settled for rating the guys on their hotness from one to ten. Her topaz blue eyes scanned over them thoughtfully.

_'Hmm...I love his hair; 7. He's got mussels; but his face, oh lord. He's a 4. Eww, that guy is a -2. Hn, he's ok, I guess; 6 and a half. Oh-la la! Brown hair, hawt body, brown eyes! That's my kind of gu--...Wait, that's the guy who called me Barbie!! He's in this class?!...But if anything, he's a 12!!' _

* * *

"So when do you think Natsumi-San will be here?" TenTen asked as she and Julia maneuvered to get to their seats.

Propping her pimped out Akatsuki shoes on the desk in front of her, Julia waved her hand in the air. "I give it five seconds," She said with no worries at all.

Soon enough, the door banged open and in bounced Natsumi. "Ahaha! Yeah, yeah, I'll catch you on the flip side, Minato!" Then slammed the door in a tall, really pissed off blonde's face. "PWND!" She yelled and laughed, walking to Orochimaru and throwing the note somewhere on his desk. "That guys a riot! Whoa." Natsumi wiped a tear from her eyes.

TenTen looked back to the older Uchiha, "Minato?"

The Uchiha snickered. "Principal. They seem to never agree on anything. I think Minato hates Nat and I...No one really cares. He's also Naruto's father."

"Ah."

"Miss. Hyuuga. You may be late but do not disturb my class again. Sit and behave." Orochimaru glared at her back as the Hyuuga walked to her seat.

"I think I'll do whatever I damn well please."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I am horribly sorry and I would _never purposely_ disrupt your humble class. I am _honored_ to be here. I thank you," The young Hyuuga retorted with sarcasm while rolling her shinny eyes and stealing gum from a random purse from the left side of her. The owner of the purse didn't say anything, fearing the Hyuuga's wrath.

"...Don't do it again, Miss Hyuuga, or a week's detention. Miss Uchiha, feet off of the desk," The Science teacher hissed.

Julia rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "They like being on the desk," She challenged.

"They should not be there. You of all people should know that by now. This is the middle of the school year."

"They. Like. Being. Here. Don't question my feet, dude."

"Miss Uchiha, you are to address your teachers with respect; we are not your 'dudes'."

"Hold up right there, playah." That's when she stood and they both went on into a full fight with words. Julia was winning until Orochimaru ordered Kabuto to call the schools' security to escort Julia to the office.

Natsumi got her things, which was TenTen's things, and dragged TenTen with her and Julia, straight to the principals' office. The school guard sighed as Natsumi and Julia greeted him informally. Ibiki followed the teens and looked at the younger brunet squashed between the older girls with a confused expression.

TenTen sighed to herself. _'This is going to be one hell of a school year. I can already tell...'_

* * *

_'Ugh! This is sooo boring!! I hate history!' _Sabaku no Temari smacked her head against the wooden desk repetively. She only stopped when she felt one of her pony tails coming loose.

Listen to this...Asuma guy was hell. He wasn't boring but he jumped around the room like some kind of ball, trying to energize his kids. It worked for a little while, and then it just got to a point where it was downright annoying. Not wanting to stay in the class any longer, Temari raised her hand and smiled politely as Asuma looked at her.

"May I be excused to the bathroom, please?" Blinking, her teacher tossed her a hall pass and shoed her out of the class.

Gladly, she walked out of the room in a normal pace. Looking back, her eyes met Hyuuga Neji's questionable glance. Temari brushed it off and continued walking. The school was big, at least to her. Being a small town girl with no big city lights, Temari wasn't all that familiar with the size. Even coming from a world-known band. Coming from around a random corner, she noticed TenTen's back with Julia and Natsumi briskly dragging her with a large security guard walking with them. She turned down another hall, finally finding the restroom at the end of the hall. Just as her shoes crossed the threshold of the girls' restroom, she heard a familiar sigh.

"Pineapple boy?" Temari called into the blue colored bathroom. After looking to the left then to the right, she stepped timidly into the room.

There was a shuffling noise followed by lazy footsteps. Nara Shikamaru pulled her deeper into one of the bigger stalls at the far end of the room. "Blondie. What are you doing out of class?"

She huffed, "I should be asking you that same question." Then swung the pass in his face. "Went touring the campus. Never know what you might find, ne?"

Then, to the blondes' surprise, he lifted up a cigar, placed it in his mouth and inhaled. He exhaled slowly then stopped once her hand shot out and crushed it in her palm. "What's your problem?" Shikamaru sighed.

Temari hit him the side of his head with her hand. "What the hell is wrong with you? Smoking? And in school, nonetheless! Are you out of your mind! This shit could give you lung cancer!!" In his palm was the pack of cigars. Soon, it was in her hand and she crushed those too.

"I need my smokes every once in a while."

"No. You don't. You can talk out your problems."

"...So you're one of those girls? The ones who like to 'talk about their problems and listen to other people'? You want me to talk to you about my problems?"

"Hell no. Who the fuck said anything about that?! I don't want to hear your problems! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

Shikamaru sighed as Temari went full on into a rant about smoking and the negatives. But one line quickly got his attention: "...I don't date smokers! And I don't want to, so don't do it!" She obviously would have stopped herself if she wasn't in the core of a story that was about one of her many friends that was a smoker since...young. Hell, he wasn't even listening. Though, he had a feeling that form this point on they were closer. No questioning it...She was pretty. And too troublesome to ignore.

_'A really long school year indeed.'_

* * *

Is that...

a little ShikaTema in there?

Why, yes it is!!

That was for all the ShikaTema fans out there! You know who you are. lol

Poor TenTen...She'll have her fun with Neji later (; lol kinky.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

^^ Chikara~


	5. ERR

**A/N NOTE:**

Nice to see you guys after so long! I know, its been _too_ long. And for that, I am deeply sorry. But, there are very important matters I have to imform you all about. So, let's begin, shall we?

-**One**!; When I look back at the chapters I've wrote when I started getting into the writting, I'm so embarrased. I mean, I had no expreience about writing and now that I'm improving, I really can't belive I wrote that. It makes me so embarssed, really. Haha.

And that brings me to the first thing. I'm going to re-write all my stories. I know it's going to take awhile and school is coming up for me in three days. I'll be very preoccupied with school and my friends (who have this crazy idea that all I breathe is ...which is half-true), but I will continue to write. Nothing could ever stop me from writing. I love it too much!

-**Two**; my laptop is being a drama queen and decided it would not let me use it so I got really mad (I have a short temper) and threw it ^^'. Yeahhhh...Anyway, my parents found out then I got grounded. Which lead to the not updating in FOREVER thing.

-**Three**; I can't think of ideas anymore! I think it might have something to do with the fact that I havn't been with my craziest friends in a while. They are my muses and help me come up with the funny-stupid moments in the stories.

-_**THE LAST AND MOST IMPORTANT**_; I cannot BELIEVE the f*&$% up ATLA! WTF? Omfg..You shoulda' seen my sister (Kurai)! She went bizerk! It was funny but I agree with her. Okay, Azula is the most craziest messed up fuck in the WHOLE damn show! The damn fire nation is white as snow! His name IS NOT Oong..ITS AANG! WTF IS WRONG WITH THEM! $%*$#&^&! **-CENSORED-**

**UUUGGGAAAAAAHHHHH. **It feels good to get that out...C:


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said I wasn't going to do this but I was convinced my my closest advisers to do so. (My advisers being my sisters and my best friends lol)

Since KK is all scrambbled around in my head, I decided to just start a new. But instead of starting at the begining of school, I chose to start at summer. I haven't read a lot of summer fics for Hinata and I said "What the hell!"

It actually helps all the things I'm planning since you can't, now matter how cool I write Tsunade, they can't do those things in school without getting expelled xD Lol

Yes, it's going to be that crazy. Lol

I'm still going to put in the problems and same couples but new enemies. Because you all know how much I hate Sakura. She just needs to die already. (xD Okay, a bit too harsh) But really, I_ dis_like her a lot...

And I hate the color pink!

But that has nothing to do with me not liking her.

Anyway, Weightless is the re-write and I am looking forward to writing it!

With love and cookies,

Chikara*


End file.
